dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluulu
is a minor character in the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Bluulu is the . The Scorpionmen are her kin group. She is worshipped by Scorpionmen with her brother. She is especially worshipped by Scorpionmen of Serket Kingdom. She is the younger sister of Girtalu. History At some point, she had fallen out with her brother, Girtalu. Appearance She looked like a human woman at first glance. However she has a long scorpion tail emerging the bottom of her one-piece dress. Personality She is said to have a better-tempered personality than her older brother Girtalu. Bluulu is attracted by physical looks. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Chiyuki :She calls Chiyuki without honorifics. ;Girtalu :Older brother. She has parted ways with her brother. ;Haruses She panics when Haruses overheard her comment about him. ;Ishtia ;Nelfiti ;Reiji :She is attracted to Reiji. She thought he was a very good man and a reliable Hero. ;Sekhmetra :Leader. Story The Demon Realm's Princess Goz mentions Bluulu. The Beast God's Desert She was mentioned by Zarxis. In Elios, Feria discusses with her daughters; Fanacea, Rena and Totona about the condition of Thores. Fanacea need the same poison as Girtalu to make an antidote. Totona says that there is Bluulu in Gypshir. Feria reluctantly agrees to ask for outsiders help, though she naively thinks it would be an easy job for Ishtia. She makes her first appearance. When Chiyuki, Ishtia and Reiji arrives in Aarnak, they claim to have business with Bluulu instead of Sekhmetra. Sekhmetra calls her out and Bluulu stepped foward with a puzzled look. Bluulu learns from Ishtia that Thores and Shirone were poisoned by her older brother Girtalu. Bluulu touches her tail and thinks. Bluulu responded that she has no obligation to share her poison. Neither Chiyuki or Ishtia were able to convince Bluulu to spare her poison. Reiji with a serious facial expression begs Bluulu for help, Bluulu's expression changes as her heart was swooned and quickly refers to her leader's judgement. During in the feast, Bluulu talks and greets with Chiyuki and Reiji. She apologies to them saying that normally she would give them her poison, but Sekhmetra wanted them to regain the pyramid. Reiji asked Bluulu to teach them good drinks, to which Bluulu introduced " " cocktail to them. She blushes when Reiji said it was delicious. She expressed that she is very relieved with Reiji helping out and complimented him. She warns them that Haruses is displease with his mother aiming for Reiji. Haruses appears and asked Bluulu about her previous comment. Bluulu panics and retracts. With Reiji and Haruses about to fight, Bluulu pulls Chiyuki to retreats. She was surprised to learn how beautiful Totona was in Gypshir dress. The day after the feast, Bluulu accompanies Ishtia and Reiji to the golden pyramid. After returning back to Aarnak, she follows Reiji to Chiyuki's shout. She and Ishtia laughs at Chiyuki wearing a | |nekomimi}}. Bluulu suggest Nelfiti to stop attaching cat ears to anyone because it doesn't look good on some folks. Abilities She shares the same type of venom as Girtalu. Her venom isn't as powerful enough to poison the Divine race. However the lower-class species will die from the poison, but the Divine race will not die. If a god has a resistance to the venom, then their body's movement will be a little dull. However it is bad if the victim has no poison resistance, the body may become numb and unable to move. Development Girtalu and Bluulu's name derives from | |Girutabururu}}. In the Story, she is called Bluulu. However the Overview of Nagol's Deities, states her name is .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities References Category:Characters Category:Deity